


In My Arms

by thistle_do_nicely



Series: Anthologicon [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and nothing but fluff, seriously this is fluffier than a sheep eating marshmallows on a cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistle_do_nicely/pseuds/thistle_do_nicely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw tries to convince Root that her being the big spoon is NOT cuddling. </p>
<p>This is kind of a companion piece/spiritual sequel for Pillow Talk. So fluffy to the max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Chasey dying over some glorious tumblr fan art by the very talented cheesetalking on twitter
> 
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/e54892e265410796103e33c37ee84dab/tumblr_nf8zvtOJnh1sxe1hno1_1280.jpg
> 
> Title from an excellent song by the glorious pop princess herself, Kylie.

Root had never felt more comfortable in her life.

Lying on her side in bed she could feel the strength in the arm that was wrapped round her. The heat from Shaw’s body so close to hers meant that the bed sheet had been pushed down below her waist. 

She resisted the urge to hum contentedly but when she felt Shaw breathe out deeply, almost like a contented sigh, her face buried in Root’s long hair, she instead decided to poke the bear.

“I thought you didn’t do cuddling.”

“This.... isn’t cuddling.”

“Uh-huh. What is it then?”

“You know what it’s called.”

“Being the big spoon does not make it _not_ cuddling.”

This time the sigh Shaw gave out was verging on exasperated rather than contented.

“So what “is” it then, in your head, if it’s not cuddling.”

Root felt Shaw’s arm move and she thought she had blown it by pushing Shaw too much. She was pleasantly surprised - and relieved -when she felt the hand tuck her hair behind her ear before returning to its previous position.

She heard Shaw swallow.

“It’s breathing in the smell of the gunpowder and soot in your hair.” Root heard and felt Shaw take a deep breath in as if to demonstrate, before slowly exhaling. The breath tickled the back of Root’s neck and behind her ear which felt _good_ and she had to suppress a slight moan in response.

“It’s knowing that I can make your heart rate change depending on where my hand is.”

 Shaw slid her hand down over Root’s hip, fingers just slipping under the waistband of her panties,

“Here, or maybe here,” Shaw’s hand moved up over Root’s ribs until her thumb was just touching the underside of Root’s breast, “and it’s racing”.

 Root could feel Shaw grinning into her skin and she didn’t care that Shaw was right, a few slight touches and Root’s heart was thumping, her breath was quickening and heat was pooling exactly where it always did. The hand moved back to where it has started, across her middle, just below her ribcage, holding her tightly as she had been before.

“Here, and you relax and I can feel and hear your heartbeat and breathing slow down as you drift off to sleep.”

“It’s because if I can feel you here,” Shaw squeezed her arm a fraction tighter around Root to emphasise her point, “then I know you’re safe.”

Root slid her arm over Shaw’s. “So you don’t have to worry about the mission?”

She felt Shaw smiling against her neck again.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Shaw said before gently kissing the scar behind Root’s ear.

Root moved her own hand over Shaw’s hand. Shaw’s body was betraying her as Root could feel Shaw’s own pulse was racing and she smiled to herself.

Taking a hold of Shaw’s hand, she moved it up to her mouth. She kissed the back of Shaw’s hand before placing it back across her midriff.

Root had _definitely_ never felt this comfortable. Or this safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Although Shaw is talking very close to Root's right ear I am working on as assumption (right or wrong) that because Shaw is so close to Root that she can still hear her via her left ear. I could have flipped them over but I had Root on her left hand side in my head from the art and I wanted Shaw to kiss her there.


End file.
